


Googled

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve googles himself and is shocked at what he finds.





	Googled

**Author's Note:**

> G is for google.

Steve had never Googled himself, but he was bored. He typed in Steve Rogers. Apparently there were millions of those so he added Captain America and he hit the jackpot. 

A Wikipedia article about the tiny little Brooklyn boy who became the country’s greatest hero, criticism of him and the others for their destruction of New York, London and other places, some photos of him as a young man before the serum. 

Then there was gossip. He was linked romantically with every woman he’d ever spoken to, but mainly with Natasha Romanov. That was nice, but he and Natasha were not an item. There was speculation about him and Stark being deadly enemies. He saw a report that said he was a Nazi clone of the original Captain America. 

Then he clicked images. There were photos of him in his suit and photos of him in civilian clothes. He came across the images where his face had been manipulated onto a body with a penis as big as a horse’s. 

Then he saw one that blew him away. 

It was a photo of him and Tony in suits. They were embracing, Tony was talking to him, and he was smiling. The caption said, “Iron Man and Captain America lovers?” He clicked the link to go to page the photo came from, there was a long article about how he and Tony were lovers, how the government and the other Avengers were embarrassed by their public carrying on, and on and on it went. 

He called Tony and told him about the article.

“Do they know about us?” he asked Tony.

Tony laughed. “No, Cap. No one knows, but Natasha and that’s because she walked in on us.” 

“Would you be embarrassed if they did?” Steve needed to know the answer. 

“Would you?” Tony countered without answering Steve’s question. 

“No. I’d never be embarrassed to be with you, Tony.”

“You have your answer then.” 

“Do I?” 

“Want me to announce it?” Tony was actually enjoying himself. Steve was sometimes stuck in the 40s and public acknowledgements that people even had sex was one of the things that made him squirmy. It didn’t mean that he was prudish in any way. He was actually willing to try things that made Tony a little nervous. He was just very, very private. 

“Hell no!” 

“Is this the first time you’ve googled yourself?” Tony asked, suspecting it was. 

“Yes.”

“Then whatever you do, don’t look up Tony Stark/Steve Rogers fanfiction,” and hung up the phone with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the image Steve found:   
> [](https://imgur.com/RNTeIUs)
> 
>  


End file.
